


Senku & Science

by mesmocorpo



Series: Ishigami Senku & the Others [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Other, 旧文存档, 科千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 20190726
Relationships: Ishigami Senku & Science
Series: Ishigami Senku & the Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718992
Kudos: 3





	1. 这是我们能够相逢的世界

今天的我也在向这个世界讲述，所有属于我的故事。 

-

——你为什么如此在意祂？

“为什么？”

小圆帽压塌了浅色的头发。

——你以为祂很温柔吗？你不明白，你还是个孩子，还什么都不懂，不懂祂的孤独、祂的残酷。

吵闹的蝉鸣不休，地面被炙烤得发烫，缠绕于藤架的牵牛花盛开出一片鲜艳的色彩。

幼小的千空眯起石榴石般的眼睛，望向天空。

倾泻而下的光芒刺痛视网膜，在接触到巨大光源的那一瞬，他不得不移开了视线。

炎热令人想到红色，所以以为会是鲜艳的火红，可那一刹那，世界化作一片纯白。

——就如同这阳光一般。祂就是这阳光，照耀着的绝对不仅有你一人。你感到的温暖也并非是祂因为爱你而来，仅仅是平等地施予所有人、亦会平等地伤害所有人。

——现在的你一定无法理解吧。

为什么呀？

太阳好热啊。千空心想。为什么牵牛花不怕热呀。

他摘下水壶，幼稚园统一使用的水壶上印着只黄澄澄的可爱小鸭。

喝了一口水，也给牵牛花喝了一口。

“你知道原因吗？”

-

我收到一封信。

每一日，我都会收到无数的信件、电话、电邮、或是经由其他什么途径传来的信息。

这是其中一件。

普通的信封，普通的信纸，刚刚习字不久的孩子的幼稚笔迹。

这封信向我提了一个问题。

“月亮为什么总是跟着我呢？”

我知道答案。

我来给你提示吧。

-

——你可以赞颂、向往、尊敬、追随、崇拜祂，因为祂是如此美好，此世间所有可见与不可见的壮丽，此世外能够达到与无法达到的奥妙，全部联系着祂的伟大。

“我要去宇宙。”

石神千空，小学一年级，在课堂上如此宣言。

——保持距离，不要碰祂，不要爱祂。

-

从假名到汉字。

他能够漂亮地写出自己的名字了。

他能够漂亮地写出我的名字了。

事物是不断变化的。

我在没有尽头又无比短暂的时间里朝这个世界述说一切，勿论对象，亦倾听着这个世界，无论何源。

永恒不等同于伟大，短暂不等同于渺小。

我接近、并永远到达不了的真理，与我拥抱、并不知何时才能降临的世界，或许不是温暖的，但一定也不是冰冷的吧。

正如此刻。

持续不断来到我身边的信纸，堆积在一个角落里，我知道它们永远也无法确实地填满我的任意一处，但我绝对不会因此忽视其中满溢而出的感情。

是的，感情，如同光辉易如同细水般流淌开来的感情。

并非不是没有不合理。

我想要予以回应。

-

反复调查，不断尝试。

凸透镜聚光燃烧纸张成一片焦黑。

铝箔与铁矿砂在铝热反应下放出高温和炽目白光。

喷射器冷色的金属框架内液氧沸腾。

——祂不会因你而改变。

把剩下的乙醇收拾好，千空用手背抹掉脸侧的汗水。

"来换煤油试试吧！"

便利店能买到吗？买不到吧。

泡沫塑料在哪买？网购的吧。

制作防热盾，试验防热盾，它变得好烫，然后爆炸了。

失败了吗？

那就再来一次。

好有趣。

好快乐。

——这是祂的本质，不是你的。

——而你所有的付出，无论感情还是行动，于祂而言毫无意义。就像祂曾毫无保留地泽惠其他人，祂或许会毫无保留地泽惠你；就像祂曾毫无理由地背叛其他人，祂一定会在某一时刻毫无理由地背叛你。

——祂绝对不会选择任何人，祂绝对不会选择你。

-

"我热爱——"

-

晶莹的绿光覆盖一切。

我的世界从此陷入沉默。

而我早已预见这个时刻，依旧静静等待。

直到漂流瓶越过所有意外和巧合而来。

我吃掉瓶子，咽下那张脆弱的纸。

——请再等一等。

我听见，上面写着祈求般的话语。

——他一定会回来。

承诺着。

——千空他……一定会回到这个世界。

回到这个寂静无声的世界。

好。

我心想。

我会等下去，不论多久。

-

那不过是1173亿5488万9550秒的须臾。

-

——再来一次，你再考虑一次。

——这个世界如此美好。

郁郁葱葱的树林，清新甜美的空气，透明澄澈的水流，以及栖息其间的无数生灵。

纯粹的自然。

没有人类。

还有人类。

石头的外壳破裂、留下痕迹，石神千空迎来3700年后的世界。

把可能会在未来某一日起到作用的东西都尽可能保存好，然后就可以开始了。

“总之，先想办法生火。”

——祂存在任何地方。

尝试、失败、改变、尝试，循环往复，究极利用。

——起初，毫无疑问，你会快乐、兴奋、雀跃不已，但是很快，你会发现你已被迫至绝路，而祂永远不会为迎接你而来。

燕子没能飞翔，石头没有变回人类，朋友仍未醒来。

再次思考，再次尝试，再次失败。

一只石燕子，两只石燕子，三只石燕子，四只石燕子……

硝酸刺激性的气味即使在梦中也挥之不去。

用木头搭成的小屋内，有一整个世界的幻想，一位名为千空的人类，和这名人类的信仰。

一排石燕子，两排石燕子，三排石燕子，四排石燕子……

——这便是“孤独一人”能够到达的极限。

-

我慢慢落下。

一点一点、回到这个世界。

-

——神明无法被证实。

但信仰可以存在。

爱意亦是如此。

咬紧牙关。

指尖鲜血染红衣襟，坚固了誓言与信仰。

“我不会动摇的。”

不过是半年的失败，作为基石实在太过渺小。

要相信。

相信所爱。

早就明白了，所爱的那份平等非常孤独，非常残酷。

却也非常温柔。

温柔到、无论是谁、只要在失败和挫折的深渊里脚踏实地地坚持下去，就一定会得到回应。

热情、精力以及时间，都还未全部付出。

一切都会继续下去。

直到碰触到的那一刻，都不会停止。

——这份热爱所及之处。

——我们将于此重逢。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20190726


	2. 圆球与卵

-

“‘兔子会因为寂寞而死掉’——吗？”

那是有着白色的皮毛、红色的眼睛、流淌着炽热鲜血的鲜活生命。

千空思索片刻，开口道：“给我一只兔子吧。”

他跳动着火光的赤红眼底泛起薄薄一层哂意，“我饿了。”

-

起源于无人赋予意义之时。 

鹤衔着脆弱的卵。它们只会在同样的路线同样的高度上漂浮，来回往复，没有目的亦没有尽头，直到为了咽下同伴的尸骸而张开嘴。

于是那枚卵落下。

圆球之上，卵壳在冲击中碎裂，羊水淌过球面的每一处，脐带被壳的碎片切断，松开了缠绕住的脖颈，紧接着啼哭声响起。

“骗子。”

石神千空抬脚一踢，小声说道：“才没有送子鸟呢。” 

被他踢开，彩色的蜡笔受力，咕噜咕噜在这个圆球上滚动开来，朝不同的方向前进着，画出彩色的轨迹。

粗糙却色彩斑斓的道路不断延伸，因为它们永远停留在这个球面之上，所以只要往前进便到不了尽头，只要前进就可以触及无限。

“是骗子也无所谓，说谎也没关系。”

“我来证明这不合理。”

如果想要飞翔，鹤就不会衔起坚硬的卵，鹤会吃掉柔软的卵。

过多的色彩交织，轻易便令圆球覆盖上混沌。

他走到圆球的另一端，赶上正在滚动的蜡笔，认真地将蜡笔一一拾回：“其方法的本质是证伪。”

欢迎猜测，允许质疑，渴望挑战。

千空使用圆球上能找到的一切。

圆球上浅浅埋着各种各样不属于他的的东西，燧石刀、灯泡、陶器、文件夹、电话、玻璃瓶、引擎、六分仪、离心机、矿车、血管显像仪、针筒……

这些彩色蜡笔一定也是曾经站在这个圆球上的某人的遗物吧。

将能找到的所有东西一件一件排列好，千空搓了搓劳作下发疼的手指，“我会试着搭起高塔，去到更远的地方。”

这是一个尝试。

他失败了。

未完成的塔倒塌，所有东西四散开来，落在它们最初被挖掘出来的位置，仿佛在很久以前便是如此，至今没有任何改变。

千空吸吮手指上细小划痕里渗出的血液，他没有因为这近乎做了无用功的结果而气馁。

“这边不行，那就换个方向试试。”

在圆球的表面上前进，前方的道路是无限的，同时，倘若定下坐标，亦能算出最长的那个距离。

这个世界是无限的，和这个世界拥有长度，二者并不矛盾。

实际上想要探寻的是、在这之外的——

在二维表面爬行的虫子想要的是什么？

“啊——”

挤压、拉扯、扭曲、切割、粉碎，如同梦境，如同错觉，球面上风平浪静，受创的现实在无法被认知的纬度上展开，痛楚在边界上单脚站立。

圆球表面的身体发出无关意志的呻吟。

就算不依靠理智，借着经验就能明白，只要不试图去理解，如此一来，无法获得什么，也不会失去什么，不会受伤，不用承受如此的痛苦。

跪下、伏倒，千空伸手捧起面前一把灰土。

曾经，鹤衔来的卵落在这个圆球上，其中诞生了没有被赋予诞生意义的生命。

一个又一个，那些生命活着然后死去，成为了火种，留下遗物而没有留下尸骸——无论是怎样的卵中诞生的怎样的生命，最后都在圆球表面化为了不会被吹动的灰烬。

如今全部的灰烬都将被赋予意义，成为庞大又沉重的食粮。

以此为根基，如果只需要承受如此的痛苦，就能更接近一点，接近眼睛看不见的事物——那真是足以令自己狂喜、感慨实在太过幸运的交换了。

——不过……

翻了个身，仰面躺在被蜡笔涂抹得色彩缤纷、而显得污浊的灰烬上，千空等待指甲掀起和膝盖腐烂的疼痛慢慢过去。

并非自怨自艾，而是经由统计概率来分析，他在心里得出了——自己的运气真是糟糕啊——这一结论。

疼痛消失后，他会用完好无损的身体继续尝试。

直到斑斓的表面绽裂，灰烬化为蝴蝶飞舞，生灵之下纯净而柔软的羽毛溢出，它们包围着球体绚烂地分崩离析。

直到圆球展露出核心。

那里有所有的星星，所有的色彩，所有的岩石与流水，所有的眼泪与欢笑，一切不断走向既定的混乱又不断诞生为崭新的模样，一切冰冷而又温暖。

那里是一个星光璀璨的宇宙。

——这一定也是种幸运。 

——即使眼睛看不见，但他一直在那里。

-

“或许兔子真的会因为寂寞而死掉。”

“但合理地思考一下，这跟我没有一毫米关系吧。”

——你明明一直拥抱着我，给了我整个世界啊。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20190804


End file.
